


Das Amulett des Bären

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Dry Humping, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Top Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Draco will seinen Auftrag erfüllen und Dumbledore töten. Doch Potter entdeckt eine seiner Geheimwaffen. Er verwendet sie gegen ihn -  und ahnt dabei nicht, was sie mit ihm anstellt
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Das Amulett des Bären

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot basiert auf 3 Prompts:  
> \- Sie können sich nicht leiden // Daddykink (Daddy!Harry) // „Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du da nicht hingehen sollst!“
> 
> Ich habe den Satz ein wenig abgewandelt, damit er zu Draco und zur Handlung passt.  
> Harry ist ein bisschen out of character. Das liegt an den Umständen und ist beabsichtigt. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt es mir nachsehen ;)
> 
> Warnung: Erniedrigung // Würgen // Zweifelhafte Zustimmung // Gedankenmanipulation
> 
> Eine vietnamesische Version gibt es auch! Hier:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/1007042567-hardra-b%C3%B9a-h%E1%BB%99-m%E1%BB%87nh-g%E1%BA%A5u-b%C3%B9a-h%E1%BB%99-m%E1%BB%87nh-g%E1%BA%A5u-gi%E1%BB%9Bi-thi%E1%BB%87u

Draco wartete an der Tür, seit er erkannt hatte, dass er heute nicht allein im Raum der Wünsche war.  
Potter. Natürlich, Potter! Und zu Dracos Glück schien er allein. Kein Blutsverräter-Weasley an seiner Seite, keine Schlammblüterin in Sicht. Gut.  
Er griff den Zauberstab fester, als er den vertrauten chaotischen Haarschopf zwischen den Buchtürmen auftauchen sah.  
„Potter“, schnarrte Draco, kaum, dass der verhasste Gryffindor um die letzte Buchreihe herumgetreten war und ihm gegenüberstand. Hinter sich zog Draco die Tür zu. Ein Schlenker in die Richtung und sie verriegelte sich.  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt!“ Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf die Brust seines Gegenübers, der vor ihm stehengeblieben war. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht hierher zurückkommen sollst? Du weißt wohl nicht, was gut für dich ist?“  
Potter schien von seinen Drohgebärden unbeeindruckt. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Anstatt ebenfalls den Zauberstab zu ziehen, warf er Draco einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.  
„I-ich habe dich gewarnt“, wiederholte Draco, der wusste, was er jetzt tun musste. Ein Mitwisser war gefährlich. Er würde die Unternehmung gefährden. Dracos Aufgabe. Hier drin würde niemand Potter je finden, wenn Draco es geschickt anstellte. Er konnte ihn ins Verschwindekabinett schleifen und Borgin und Burkes würden sich um ihn kümmern. Würden ihn dem dunklen Lord ausliefern.  
„Wovor hast du mich gewarnt, Malfoy?“, knurrte Potter und hatte noch die Verwegenheit, sich lässig mit der Hand durchs Haar zu fahren. „Meinst du davor?“  
Er hielt es hoch, ins schwache Licht der Fackeln. Das Amulett des Bären, das Draco bei dem Verschwindekabinett verstaut hatte.  
Draco presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Gib es mir!“, zischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstabarm neu aus. „Mach schon!“  
Potter besah es sich. Dann schaute er wieder auf. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das nicht so recht zu ihm passte. Seine grünen Augen waren dunkel geworden.  
„Nein“, schnurrte er. Und dann, zu Dracos Entsetzen, hängte er sich das Amulett um den Hals. Jenes Amulett, das seinen Träger unverwundbar machte und vor den meisten Flüchen schützte. Jenes Amulett, das Draco für den einen Zweck besorgt hatte, es einem anderen Schüler umzulegen, der dann, von dem mörderischen Geist des Bären ergriffen, Dumbledore töten würde. Der alte Narr hätte keine Chance. Doch nun war Draco mit Potter allein, der bereits vom Geist des Bären unterworfen wurde. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie nahmen einen blutdurstigen Ausdruck an, der Draco gar und gar nicht gefiel. Er machte ihm Angst.  
Draco hatte das ganze Jahr lang immer und immer wieder versucht, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die der dunkle Lord ihm aufgetragen hatte. Hatte es mit Met und Schmuck versucht, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Druck, der seit Monaten auf ihm lastete, seit der dunkle Lord die Pflichten seines Vaters auf ihn übertragen und ihn in seine Reihen aufgenommen hatte, setzte ihm mehr zu, als Draco zugeben wollte.  
Da brauchte es nicht mehr viel, damit er vollkommen überfordert war.  
Panisch wirkte er einen Schockzauber, um Potter auf Abstand zu halten. Doch der Zauber verpuffte am Amulett.  
Draco schoss eine Körperklammer hinterher. Sie ging ins Leere.  
Potter, der unbewegt stehen geblieben war und ihn ansah, mit einem Feuer in den Augen, das nicht seines war, machte ihm mehr Angst, als wenn er, so wie sonst, auf Dracos Angriffe eingegangen wäre. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hätte. Stattdessen schien sein Geist mit dem des Bären zu ringen. Er hätte keine Chance, doch das verschaffte Draco immerhin Zeit.  
Er wirbelte herum und deutete mit dem Stab auf die Türklinke.  
Aber seine Nervosität machte ihn schwach, der Alohomora wollte nicht wirken.  
Draco sprach den Zauber aus, doch währenddessen rutschte ihm der Zauberstab aus der schweißnassen Hand und fiel laut klappernd zu Boden. Hastig bückte er sich danach.  
Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, schrak er zusammen. Potter war näher gekommen. Nah genug, dass Draco ihn berühren konnte, wenn er einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte.  
„B-bleib weg von mir!“, stieß er aus, nicht so souverän, wie er gern geklungen hätte. Fest umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab.  
Potter lächelte. „Sonst was, Draco?“, fragte er. „Wird dein Vater davon erfahren?“ Sein Lächeln wurde spöttisch. „Soweit ich weiß, empfängt Askaban keine Post.“  
„W-wag es nicht, so über meinen Vater zu sprechen!“, fauchte Draco und warf dann erschrocken einen Protego über sich, als Potter einen Schritt vortrat.  
Es hielt ihn nicht auf. Er kam näher. Das Glimmen in seinen Augen erfüllte Draco mit Grauen. Panisch schoss er einen weiteren Fluch ab. Doch der verpuffte auf Potters Brust, dort, wo das Amulett hing.  
Draco presste sich gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken, die ihn an einer Flucht hinderte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wie genau das Amulett funktionierte, wusste er nicht. Nur, dass der Bär bestialisch war. Er würde kein Stück seines Opfers unversehrt lassen.  
Schon spürte Draco den warmen Atem Harrys an seinem Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, den Zauberstab schwach in der zitternden Hand und nicht in der Lage, sich damit wirkungsvoll zu verteidigen.  
„Ohne Daddy bist du schwach, Malfoy“, schnarrte ihm Harry ins Ohr. „Ein Muttersöhnchen, das zu seinen Eltern rennt, sobald es allein nicht weiterkommt.“  
„S-sprich nicht so über… über mich!“, zischte Draco. Etwas in ihm wollte einknicken, kaum, dass Potter ihm so nah gekommen war. Wollte sich ergeben. Der abfällige Ton, in dem Harry mit ihm sprach, ließ seine Wangen vor Scham ganz heiß werden.  
„Wo ist dein Daddy jetzt, Malfoy?“, raunte Harry ihm zu. Er hatte sich mit einer Hand neben Dracos Kopf abgestützt. Nun legte er die andere an Dracos Taille. „So, wie es aussieht, brauchst du einen neuen.“  
„W-wag es nicht …!“, fauchte Draco, doch er traute sich nicht, die Hand von sich zu stoßen. Bären töteten mit ihren Pranken. Und auch, wenn Potters Hand unverändert aussah, konnte Draco sich nicht sicher sein.  
In einem Anflug von Sturheit, der sich tapfer durch seine eigene Angst kämpfte, hob Draco den Kopf.  
Als er Harrys Blick begegnete, lächelte der Gryffindor so breit, dass Draco seine Eckzähne sehen konnte. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.  
„Er sagt, er würde dich töten“, sagte Harry.  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er war der Bär, ahnte er. Draco entwich ein jämmerliches Wimmern. Er drückte sich gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken, die Augen zusammengekniffen, und versuchte, sich kleiner zu machen, als er war.  
„Aber ich bin dagegen“, knurrte Harry. „Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich Probleme bekomme.“  
Draco schluckte. Wie er es hasste, wenn man ihn als etwas Geringeres behandelte, als er war. Es führte dazu, dass er sich erniedrigt und schwach fühlte. Wertlos. Das versetzte ihn jedes Mal in innerliche Aufruhr. Und auch jetzt beschleunigte es seinen Puls und machte seine Knie ganz weich.  
Als Potter sich näherdrängte, verschluckte sich Draco an der Luft, die er panisch eingesogen hatte.  
„Er macht mich so … gierig“, brummte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Seine Hand, die eben noch Dracos Taille berührt hatte, legte sich nun um seinen Hals. „Malfoy …“  
Er drückte zu. Nicht fest genug, damit Draco keine Luft mehr bekam. Aber ausreichend, um in Todesangst wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben, den Atem anzuhalten und überdeutlich zu fühlen, dass er Potter und diesem Biest, das in ihm tobte, auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war. Draco war vollkommen machtlos.  
„P-Potter …“, keuchte er. Als der Griff fester wurde, setzte der Schwindel ein. Fahrig legte Draco eine Hand um die kräftigen Finger, die seinen Hals gegen die Tür gepinnt hielten. Er krallte die Fingernägel hinein. Das schien Potter nicht im Geringsten zu stören.  
„So schwach, ohne deine dämlichen Freunde, die für dich die Drecksarbeit übernehmen“, schnarrte er an Dracos Ohr. Dunkel, wie Draco ihn noch nie gehört hatte. „Du bist armselig.“  
Draco erschauderte. Es stellte etwas mit ihm an, all das. Die Schmach der Erniedrigung, die Todesangst, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins. Die Nähe. Der leichte Schwindel durch den Mangel an Sauerstoff. Potters Unerschrockenheit und Respektlosigkeit.  
Als er dann „Fuck“ knurrte, fühlte Draco deutlich, dass die innere Aufregung nicht länger nur Angst war. Es war auch Erregung.  
„Du zitterst“, sagte Potter nah an seinem Ohr. Er schob ein Bein zwischen Dracos und drückte es gegen seinen Schritt. Draco entwich ein überfordertes Keuchen. „Mir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, Malfoy. Und ich bin so … hungrig.“  
Ein scharfer Schmerz in seinem Ohr, als Potter hineinbiss. Draco heulte auf.  
„Still, Malfoy“, schnarrte Potter und sein Griff an Dracos Hals wurde fester. „Du willst den Bären doch nicht wütend machen.“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, so gut es trotz der Hand ging. Nein, das wollte er definitiv nicht. Das, was auch immer das hier war, wäre besser als zu sterben, da war er sich sicher. Potter machte nicht den Anschein, als wollte er ihn töten. Und Bären gehörten nicht zu denen, die mit ihrem Essen spielten.  
„Armes Baby“, lachte Harry ihm spöttisch ins Ohr. Dann ein finsteres Knurren. „Du bist zum Fressen.“  
Draco erschauderte. Hatte er sich doch geirrt und der Geist in dem Amulett hatte eine sadistische Ader?  
Die Hand verließ ihn. Draco atmete tief ein. Der Schwindel begann, nachzulassen. Doch dann schrie er auf, als ihm Potter kräftig in den Hals biss. Heiß durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz. Die Hitze wanderte durch seinen Körper.  
Er stemmte sich gegen den Gryffindor, der ein breiteres Kreuz hatte als er, und offensichtlich auch ein paar mehr Muskeln. Wollte sich befreien von den Schmerzen, die dieser ihm antat.  
„Na, na, Draco-baby”, schnurrte Potter, der unbewegt stehenblieb, vollkommen ungerührt von den Kraftanstrengungen. Die Art, wie er es sagte, wollte Draco abermals weich machen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es ihn antörnte, so behandelt zu werden. Doch es war nicht zu leugnen.  
Als Harry ihm eine Hand ans Kinn legte und ihn zwang, zu ihm aufzusehen, erschauderte Draco bei dem Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah. Die Unberechenbarkeit, die der Bär seinem Erzfeind verlieh, machte das hier aufregender, als es sein sollte. Es erregte Draco auf unerhörte Weise.  
Potter schien es in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er schenkte Draco ein verruchtes Lächeln.  
„Wer ist dein Daddy, Malfoy?“  
Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ein wenig Spaß dringend nötig. Und so wie es aussah, würde heute nicht sein Kopf rollen. Dafür würden sie wohl andere Dinge machen.  
Lasziv legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und leckte sich über die Lippe. „Willst du es sein, Potter?“  
Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Selbstverständlich.“ Er ließ Dracos Kinn los, drängte sich wieder an ihn heran und zog Draco so ruckartig näher, dass ihm vor Überraschung die Luft aus den Lungen entwich. Als große Hände seinen Hintern packten, keuchte Draco auf. Seine Hüfte zuckte. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen, weil er dadurch über das Bein rieb, das sich unverändert gegen seinen Schritt gedrückt hatte.  
Potter stieß ein animalisches Grollen aus. „Halte still, Babyboy“, knurrte er. „Daddy will dich verschlingen.“


End file.
